User talk:Wattz2000/Archive 1
__TOC__ This Archive contains messages 1-30. If you wish to contact me, leave a message here! Welcome Hi, welcome to Professor Layton Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Puzzle battle 2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tjcool007 (Talk) 00:53, 26 January 2011 Hello! Hi, welcome to Professor Layton Wikia! We always need new members. I'm SophiaDena13, so leave a message if you have any problems. 08:06, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering how it is possible to delete a page. I was thinking of putting a few articles togeter into one single one. Such as The Time Maching as one example. Hi! About deleting articles, you need to ask the admins for that. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 13:20, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I like your idea Heya, I just wanted to say that I like your idea of putting what puzzles that the minor charecters give on their pages. Oh, and do you like this picture? I giggle every time I see it! SophiaDena13 18:45, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I just need a few more and I'm done. Oh! And yes Clive is my favorite character and I found that pretty funny too. Diabolical Box Characters I have completed my replay of Layton 2 and now want to update the character articles with the new information I'm armed with. However, not many Diabolical Box Puzzles have articles. I want to know if I should go ahead with no links, links to pages that don't exist, links to other websites, or just not doing anything at all at this point? I do know every puzzle's(1-138) location and person who gives it to you. Wattz 12:51, February 14, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Hey there! Hi! We're making a conference on the chat applet so we can talk about Layton and other things! Wanna come? I'm calling everybody I see. --Layton Fan The Diabolical Box Characters I finished the characters for Diabolical Box. (I hope) So now I have to finish my replay of Unwound Future and I'll have all of the info I need to enhance those articles.Wattz 03:48, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Oooops. Missed a couple. They weren't in the character box. I'll get right on them now.Wattz 15:23, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Fun Fact I was wondering if our wiki can be like others. I noticed other wikis I tried working with (Fallout and Golden Sun) hava tidbits and facts on thier main page. I think you know where I'm going with this. Could we have that with ours? Like, 4 facts a month won't kill you.Wattz 16:43, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Damn! Heya! It's so annoying, because I would make you an Admin, but I can't figure out how! I think you should ask Tjcool007. He knows how to do a lot of stuff on here. SophiaDena13 18:50, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you!! I was wondering when, or even if I could, become an admin. I'll talk to Tjcool007 as soon as I get the chance. Wattz 20:56, March 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Administration I asked for the other Admin's input on Forum:Adminship. Please leave a word of motivation there so they know you would be a good Admin. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 14:50, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! Have you seen... The Mask of Miracle links and pics I recently posted? You know, that Lando/Masked Gentleman thing. --Layton Fan 123 02:28, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes I did and I since I probably won't play Mask of Miracle until late 2012 I don't care about spoilers, no offense. But still, I can't believe that that's true. Wattz 03:02, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Categories I'm going to sound very stupid saying this. How do you make a category page? Wattz 14:15, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Like any other page. :P Of course you'll need to add the category on other pages too - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 15:14, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I have another question about categories. How do you get rid of a category from a page? Just for future reference. Wattz 14:51, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::You get rid of the category from a page by removing it from the bar on the bottom. It it's not in that bar, you have to remove the Category:... line on the page itself. If it's not there either, this means the category is added by a Template, and the template needs to be removed/edited to remove the category from the page. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 15:32, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Thank you. I don't really know everything about wikis yet. Just wanted to know something new. Wattz 17:25, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hey, i noticed you in this wiki but i haven't well.... say hi to you yet :) Can i ask what other games do you play besides Professor Layton? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 12:32, March 17, 2011 (UTC) : Wow. Ummm. Let's see here. Games I like to play... *Golden Sun 1, 2, and 3. *Fallout1, 2, 3, New Vegas, and Tactics. *Paper Mario 1, 2, and 3. *Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2. *Super Mario Bros. 1, 2, Lost Levels, 3, New, New Wii. *Red Dead Redemption. *Mass Effect. *Picross DS. *Brain Age and Brain Age 2. *Soul Caliber 1, 2, and 4. *Crazy Taxi. *Pokemon Yellow, Crystal, Silver, Fire Red, and Pearl versions. *Yu-gi-oh!. *Dungeons and Dragons. *Golden Eye (N64). *Professor Layton 1, 2, and 3. *and that's all I play frequently anyway... Wattz 13:11, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Yay! You play pokemon? Have you played pokemon black (gen 5) ? Also Picross huh? :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 14:26, March 17, 2011 (UTC) : Well, not yet. My brother bought White version and I was planning on getting Black version for my birthday. Which, unfortunately, is in the middle of June. But I have heard it is really awesome and I can't wait to get it! Oh, and Picross. It's, to me anyway, really hard. So hard I didn't get the sequal (Picross 3D). So now I'm playing Golden Sun 3. Wattz 14:34, March 17, 2011 (UTC) The Graphics in Pokemon Black are amazing :) Anyways, what do yu think the remake of Ruby and Sapphire will be called? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 15:02, March 17, 2011 (UTC) : Really? There is to be a remake of those too!! That's awesome because I never, unfortunately, played those games. I think if they named them like the other remakes: Fire Red, Soul Silver, etc.; they should be something about the ground(Groudon) and water(Kyogre) part of the game. Hrmmm? It does raise an interesting topic though. Wattz 16:03, March 17, 2011 (UTC) They should probably make a remake, after all, they made a remake mostly of all pokemon games. The first game i played was Pokemon Sapphire so i'm really waiting for it's remake. What starter type do you prefer? Fire, Water or Grass? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 16:15, March 17, 2011 (UTC) : I, personnally, prefer Water. My main team is a water/ice team. It is (Pardon my spelling) Blastoise, Lanturn, Weevile, Mamothswine, Delibird, and Polywrath. It isn't that great compared to my brother and his "megateam"! My first pokemon was my squirtle in the new games, but my very first pokemon experience started with silver and my pokemon there was Totodile(I think that's spelled wrong). Wattz 16:22, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha :) In pokemon sapphire i started with Mudkip :) Pokemon Water types are great, though i always maintain a balanced team. What's the level of your team in the game that you usually use and mostly your favorite among the rest of the Pokemon Games? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 01:42, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : So, my (Continuing Spellng errors) Blastoise is a LV100. As are my Polywrath, Mamothswine, and Delibird. My Weevile is 58 I believe and my Lanturn is a level 47. I need to train those guys some more but I just have a whole lot of other things to do with School and my friend wants me to play this other game and urrgh! Oh well!! I am using my Pearl game right now. Wattz 01:49, March 18, 2011 (UTC) My Current Team: Pokemon Sapphire: Gardevoir, Swampert, Altaria, Umbreon, Espeon, Flygon (err.... there levels aren't that much right now, i'm trying to level e'm up) My Battling Team in Sapphire: Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Mewtwo, Blastoise, Sceptile (All Lvl. 100) We both have level 100 blastoise :) Also we're the same, my friend keeps on asking me to play some games, then again if it wasn't for her, iw ouldn't have known professor layton and ace attorney games :P Right now my friend asks me to play Golden Sun, though the thing is the game didn't work in the NDS :( so i wasn't able to play it. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 02:26, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : Aww. that sucks. I just got at school and I noticed your new message. As for Pokemon, I really, really want to get Black Version. My brother has White version and It looks so cool. I really want to play this game even more when he told me it has an awesome story. He chose a Snivy and I am wondering which one I should choose. No offense, but I really am not interested in Tepig, as it is just another Fire-Fighting type. That's three in a row now!!! I just cannot decide. Oshowatt or Snivy? Wattz 14:26, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i know it didn't work :P About Pokemon choose Oshawott!!! (That's what i chose) His last evolution is the greatest! Also if you see Tepig's evolution, he looks like a muscular pig that's why i didn't chose it :P The graphics are so cool, especially when you reach Castelia City! :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 02:33, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry I'm late; I can't edit or even go on a computer during the weekends until the very end of Sunday. Anyway, I noticed that White/Black version has a really good story and A LOT of stuff to do after you beat it. And, I have seen some of the battle designs and they look amazing!! I noticed a large outline though, and some of them look like they could cover up another. But, ya, they look really cool. Also, I was looking for a new challenger and I was wondering: what's your friend code? Wattz 21:35, March 21, 2011 (UTC) About that, i have no idea what my friend code is, how do i check it? And what game are you refferring at? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 05:40, March 22, 2011 (UTC) : I thought is was on the Trainer Card or something like that. It should be on the start menu. I thought one could figure it out with that, but Black/White might've changed it. But to tell you the truth, I really don't have a clue as to how it works; I've looked in blogs and chats all over the internet and they just post them, so I don't know if it's just search the code and find 'em or whatever. Anyway, I was speaking of Black and White, but do you have Diamond/Pearl/Platinum too? Wattz 11:31, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yes i also have, though it's just that i don't use the friend code at all because i have no one to challenge to that much. I'll check what my friend code afterwards :) I'll give it to you after. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 02:29, March 23, 2011 (UTC) It says that u need to have logged in the nintendo WFC settings and i have no idea what it is. So i don't have any current frined code in pokemon black. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 14:46, March 24, 2011 (UTC) : I see. Well, oh well. The Nintendo WFC(Wi-Fi Connection) settings, I am not sure, are found in the options right when you start up the game. I might ask my brother, but I'm at school right now for 6 more hours. Bye! Wattz 14:59, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thankyou for the welcome to the wiki. It's just great to be here :) [[User:Toph Lover|'Toph']] Lover (talk ) 04:57, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : Your welcome. But I really should say Thank you. We, on this Professor Layton Wiki, need more members and help filling in some missing information. But overall, you can add whatever you think is neccessary. Wattz 11:24, March 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Editing Problem It resolved itself it seems? :P - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 17:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC) It would seem so. I am back to editing here again. Sigh, I gust wonder if anyone else will even get on here. I, personally, haven't seen must going on, but oh well. I will try to edit here and the Mario wiki as much as I can. Unfortunately, I still have A LOT of stuff that needs to be done elsewhere too. Wattz2000 19:02, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Finally! Hey, the editing problem has been fixed?! FINALLY! I Can't leave messages, edit and etc! :D Anyways can i ask? Do you happen to read the Pokemon Adventures Manga? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 05:36, April 9, 2011 (UTC) : Ummm. Not in a very long time. I read the very first volume, but I never read anymore. My brother had it and now I don't know where he has put it. Wattz2000 00:58, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, it's okay, i was planning to ask you to join project manga, but i saw you're busy at mario wiki so it's okay :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 11:11, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, oh well. What is project manga anyway. Just curious. Wattz2000 14:49, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Project Manga is a project that aims to add more info and create pages about manga based info about Pokemon (for more click the link). I'm currently in charge of it and i'm kinda asking some people who have read it and sadly only few people have read the Pokemon Adventures manga or any kind of manga of pokemon :'( It's at the pokemon Wiki. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 08:33, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I wish I could help. I looked at what you all have so far and thought I could help. Then I realized that I do have a lot of articles to make at the mario Wiki. Sigh. I haven't read much but I could help. Maybe If I finish one of my big projects a the mario Wiki, I can help. But, by that time, you probably will be done already. Wattz2000 13:05, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I doubt that it would be finished that easily O_O it ain't that easy because there are other manga of pokemon also and there are tons of chapters and etc... Anyways if you're finished leave on my talk page if you're gonna join up :) Anyways goodluck on your project at mario wiki :) AdventureWriter28 Talk Page Inazuma Eleven Wiki Pokemon Wiki Professor Layton Wiki : Sorry, but now there are some gaps here that need fixing. I will start working here and finishig everything I can. Right now, I'm trying my hardest (and am not succeeding) at juggling the two Wikis I work on now. Sorry, I just cannot work right now on your Project Manga. Wattz2000 11:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, ok, it's okay, i know the feeling of working on two wiki's (and more). Though anyways just do your best and goodluck ^_^ Also nice sountracks... ^_^ AdventureWriter28 Talk Page Inazuma Eleven Wiki Pokemon Wiki Professor Layton Wiki Anybody See This? I was wondering if anyone is seeing all of this. I think it's some sort of web text. There is a lot of it...and it is on every page. Or at least, every page I visisted. I don't know what it is. Maybe it is just nothing and it is Wikia as a whole. I know the "wikia contributor" for my school (even though I blocked him because I know someone vandalized a bit) saw all of this too. I checked on a couple of other wikis and they seem to have it too. Although, these other wikis have some different text. Does anyone know anything about this? Wattz2000 14:31, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Heh. Heh. I guess it only lasted a few seconds. After I wrote this last message, the thing went away. I wonder what it was, but oh well.Wattz2000 14:34, April 28, 2011 (UTC) The Office Anyone here watch The Office? I just watched Steve Carrel's last episode. I have to tell you, it was the saddest thing I've seen so far this year. This was sadder than playing my 10th aniversary Paper Mario playthrough or my first playthrough of Unwound Future. It was...truly brilliant! Wattz2000 01:59, April 29, 2011 (UTC) seeing is believing I saw it too today though after i left a message to another user it went away, though it was in the Pokemon wiki, still that was scary O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 08:22, May 5, 2011 (UTC) i think it jumps to another wiki O_O scary..... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 08:22, May 5, 2011 (UTC) : The same day I saw it here, I saw it on both the Mario and Fallout wikis. I haven't seen it in a while elsewise. Wattz2000 11:15, May 5, 2011 (UTC) : oh ok.... anyways goodluck on the projects for the puzzles i'll be here activley now too.... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 12:51, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks. We have a little more in CV left, but I might not do much today. Wattz2000 12:58, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Pic The pic in the Puzzle: Making a square didnt appear because you putted its a JPG when its a GIF. So no worries on that puzzle anymore ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 05:52, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I saw that there are many other puzzles as well that hasnt any photos... Just a suggestion please use the preview tool before saving it. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 05:57, May 7, 2011 (UTC) one of the other reasons why the photo doesnt appear on the template is either you forgot to add the word File: before the name of the photo. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 07:10, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, sorry about that. I noticed that some images didn't appear. Well, thank you for putting them in. I also noticed some puzzles that I haven't worked on whose images didn't load. I think its best if we scan every puzzle page for their images. Wattz2000 12:10, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah sure, ill help around as i can :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 13:32, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Cleaning Puzzles I've checked around the puzzles up to 101 in the curious village and here are the results: No Navboxes to the previous and next puzzles so i added them: *Puzzle:Chocolate Puzzle *Puzzle:The Shattered Vase *Puzzle:Sausage Thief *Puzzle:The Sound of Silence *Puzzle:How Many Squares? *Puzzle:A Broken Window *Puzzle:The Wire Cube *Puzzle:A Tile Square *Puzzle:Which Job? *Puzzle:Water Pitchers *Puzzle:Apples to Oranges *Puzzle:Too Many Queens 1 *Puzzle:Too Many Queens 2 *Puzzle:Too Many Queens 3 *Puzzle:Too Many Queens 4 *Puzzle:Which Boxes to Move? *Puzzle:Weekend Getaway *Puzzle:Squares and Circles *Puzzle:In a Hole *Puzzle:Which Way? *Puzzle:Get the Ball Out! 2 *Puzzle:Pattern Matching *Puzzle:Wash Up *Puzzle:Over the River *Puzzle:Get the Ball Out! 4 *Puzzle:Princess in a Box 1 *Puzzle:Card Order *Puzzle:33333! Photo didn't appear though i dont know the photo though i think you know so here it is: *Puzzle:A Tile Square *Puzzle:Which Job? *Puzzle:Water Pitchers *Puzzle:Too Many Queens 1 *Puzzle:Which Way? *Puzzle:Princess in a Box 1 --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 15:16, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you for doing that! I'm checking the puzzles that still need images and most of them don't need that image at the bottom as that image doesn't exist. Like...in the actual game, no image exists. I'll keep looking though. Wattz2000 01:08, May 9, 2011 (UTC) : Glad i could help ^_^ So some articles don't really have the answered photos? Oh.... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 16:27, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, sort of. Some of the puzzles don't but it looks like most of these have images. Sliding puzzles take FOREVER to upload as there has to be a slideshow of every move. Plus, I can't work on them at schoo. Arrgh!! Cannot wait for the summer!! Only 23 days. Wattz2000 17:37, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Status of Puzzles Wow, summer already started for me this March and will end this June. Anyways going to the status of puzzles: Anyways still not finished... No Navboxes to the previous and next puzzles so i added them again :P *Puzzle:Splitting It Up *Puzzle:Aces and the Joker *Puzzle:Wood Cutouts *Puzzle:A Sweet Treat *Puzzle:Rolling a Three Photo didn't appear in the Template though i dont know the photo though i think you know so here it is: *Puzzle:Splitting It Up --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 01:55, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I've messed up! I have totalyy messed up my user page by renaming it but it all went wrong and i have no idea what to do so could you please help me? I am thinking of leaving this account and starting a new one. What should I do? Layton515 17:04, May 10, 2011 (UTC)b :Hrmm. I'm on the case right now. I reverted the last change, and I suspect reverting all of the changes of the name might fix it. I'll keep posting info about this...crap! Only 2 minutes until next class.Wattz2000 17:41, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::cool. im in england so my timing might be slightly different to yours... ::Layton515 17:47, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, I'm back. I don't know if worked. Did it? Wattz2000 18:31, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::I moved the pages back to their original locations. If you wish to change your user name on Wikia, you must contact a Wikia Staff member. Moving your own user page won't work. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 19:15, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Thank you!! I was trying to fix it and you'll never guess what happened! My school's power went out and it really screwed my day up. I''m at home now and have something I wanted to do. Wattz2000 20:40, May 10, 2011 (UTC)'' rIts me again... Hey, I really dont want to interupt you because now might be a bad time to talk to you but (yes another problem..) my friend is trying to sign up to this wiki and it keeps failing. We entered everything correctly ive even tried but it still isnt working so do you know any one i can talk to about this because it is really bugging me and my friend... Layton515 17:24, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hrmmm. This one's a doosy. I don't have a real answer as I don't know what is the exact problem? Here might be some problems: *Name is already used on Wikia. *You aren't typing something right (usually some small error) *Invalid Email??? (Have no idea if even a thing) *Wikia is messing up. (I tried logging in, but couldn't log in at this wiki. Tried logging in on different Wiki and got in) *Maybe something else, though. Sorry I'm not that much help. Wattz2000 18:43, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Thats alright, sorry to keep bothering you! Layton515 18:57, May 11, 2011 (UTC) So you couln't make an account for him/her. Wait...is Zekr0m the one? I'm guessing so. Wattz2000 19:00, May 11, 2011 (UTC) no, i dont think so anyway. she said it was florafan2301 Layton515 15:38, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hrmm. That was the name of the new user account created during our conversation yesterday. Nevertheless, more users means more help I suppose. Yawn. Wattz2000 16:03, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Puzzles Again Second Status PuzzleNav *Puzzle:How Many Glasses *Puzzle:A Worm's Dream *Puzzle:Not Knots *Puzzle:Laziest Man on Earth Refixed Link in PuzzleNav *Puzzle:Land Disputes *Puzzle:Finish the Equation Without Picture *Puzzle:How Many Glasses Well ALL CV Puzzles have PuzzleNav's now. --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 05:11, May 12, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you!! I've been a little busy with some other things so I haven't been doing much. Well, I suppose I should get to editing. Thank you. Wattz2000 11:15, May 12, 2011 (UTC) WYSIWYG/Source? Yo, I'm actually wondering: Are you editing in the Source mode (like me) or do you use the WYSIWYG (Rich) text editor? - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 21:30, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, personnally, I prefer to use the Rich Text Editor because I can make text effects easier, but I use Source Mode too. Usually when dealing with template-filled articles (usually it makes me anyway). Wattz2000 00:48, May 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Purge The purge option will clear the cache of the page and reload it. You can use that option if the page doesn't want to update for some reason. It may also help when you update a template, but the page that uses it doesn't update. It's supposed to auto-purge after you edit, but for some reason it doesn't always do that... - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 18:19, May 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Last Specter? It's the US name according to http://twitter.com/#!/HershelLayton. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 15:54, May 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Italic titles It definitely is possible, but I believe the way to do it might have been disabled by default on Wikia. I'll need to check that with the Wikia Staff. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 16:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Source Mode Yes, under preferences -> Editing -> Untick the "enable richt text editor" box. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 17:52, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Images From Wiki Hi there! Thank you for uploading all the wonderful images here on Layton Wikia. May I use some of them for my personal blog? I'll give full credit however you'd like me to give it. Thank you, Nyap :The license of this Wiki permits you to use any content (text, images, ...), as long as you link back and give credit to all original authors (you can easily do that by linking to the page history). - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 10:12, June 11, 2011 (UTC) : Puzzle pages I bet I'm really annoying because I keep talking to you but when I created a puzzle page, once I uploaded it it all went mad. Really sorry for keep bothering you. Layton515 08:15, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay then, its just i think i'm bothering you because I'm always turning to you for problems, thats all. Layton515 15:30, June 15, 2011 (UTC)